Boop!
by PaperRebellion
Summary: Renora oneshots, because I love those dorks. From groceries, to fake plants, to raining ducks, Ren and Nora are always up to something! Rated T for some room, so far there's only very minor swearing. If the prompt is not mine, I'll include credit. If you have an idea for a prompt go ahead and send me a PM or a review! Always technically complete.
1. Chapter 1: Shopping

ReNora Drabbles

**The Rules: Each drabble must be between 100-200 words. Main focus must be ReNora.**

Chapter One: Grocery Store

The grocery store was relatively quiet at 10 pm. That is, until Ren realized he was out of ingredients to cook with and Nora insisted on going to the store with him on the grounds that if she didn't aid him in his quest, Team JNPR would surely starve to death tomorrow.

"Ren, I can reach it." Nora said indignantly. The short redhead was standing on a shelf, on her tip toes, attempting to reach the vegetable oil Ren used for pancakes.

"Nora, you're going to fall." Ren sighed, watching her try to climb the shelf. She could have easily reached it if she used Magnihild, but Nora...was Nora.

Of course, his prophecy was fulfilled when one of her sneakers slipped on the metal and she landed on her back.

Ren sighed, helping her up. "Please, just let me-"

Nora was already back on the shelf.

"Nora-"

"No! I can reach it if I stretch just a..little...further..."

"Nora."

"Ren, what-" She was cut off when he effortlessly plucked her off the shelf and the enigmatic boy lifted her onto his shoulders. The perfect height to reach the shelf.

Nora giggled, grabbing the oil and gently tapping him with it. "Boop."


	2. Chapter 2: Duck!

Chapter Two: Duck!

**Prompt: Taken from a post by dedeucesholmes on Tumblr… "Everything is exactly the same except it rains ducks" AU. I had to.**

__Lie Ren was used to Nora acting weird during storms. Normally, she'd get struck by lightning and then, no worse for wear, she would act more jittery but otherwise still Nora.

What Ren was _not _used to however, was Nora blankly staring out the window as it rained, acting like she'd seen a ghost.

"Nora…?" he asked uneasily, closing his book.

Nora's jaw was open and she continued staring.

Ren stood up slowly, walking over to her, "Did you stick a fork in the electric socket again? I thought we agreed you weren't allowed to do that unless absolutely neces-"

She clamped a hand over his mouth, "_Ren." _

She said his name with such conviction that he felt a little scared as he asked, "Yes, Nora?"

With her free hand, she pointed out the window and with the one on his jaw, she redirected his face so that he too was gawking out the casement.

Ren raised an eyebrow, "Are those…?"

Nora nodded slowly.

"But..." Ren trailed off, "Why are so many ducks…?"

She shook her head, "I don't know." At least 200 ducks were swooping down as though they had rained onto the courtyard.

Both stood speechless for a moment until Pyrrha burst into the room.

"-had an extra roll and he tried throwing bread into the pond but then it overflowed and all the bread _came back_ and now the ducks…" The breathless warrior collapsed on her knees, "I barely made it back here but Jaune-"

Nora pointed again, this time to their partner, who was currently in a fetal position as several ducks swooped over him and landed by him, prodding him for more bread.

Nora looked up at Ren, "Can I-?"

Ren stalked off, "I'll get the fork."


	3. Chapter 3: Sick

Chapter 3: Sick

__"Nora, swallow it."

"Mm-mm." She shook her head, lips shut tight.

Jaune grimaced, "Nora, I know it tastes bad but you have to-"

Ren sighed, "She's going to spit it out, Jaune, just stop trying."

Pyrrha looked over at Nora, "You could have syrup afterward, to make the taste go away."

Ruby piped up, "I know rubbing Zwei's throat will make him swallow, maybe it will work for Nora. Just dump it in and rub."

Nora shook her head again, faster this time.

Jaune exhaled, "I've had to do this with every one of my younger sisters, and I don't think any of them have ever been this resistant..." he said as Nora threw herself onto her bed.

Ren sat next to her, "It's just medicine, Nora."

So far, every member of Team JNPR in addition to a just-passing-by Ruby had attempted to get Nora to drink medicine. She had a 103 fever, headache, and could barely speak, yet she utterly refused to put anything in her mouth that wasn't maple syrup.

"Ren, if this is it... I want you to inherit Dovendyr." Nora said dramatically, face down on her bed. She pointed to the corner, where a small sloth plush lay.

Ren sighed, pouring fever medicine into a small cup, "Thank you, Nora, but you'll get better if you just drink it and stop spitting it out."

"I don't want to." Nora said, rolling over. She was even paler than normal and her voice was strained enough that even she didn't say more than she had to.

Ren sighed, "It pains me to do this Nora, but it's either this, or a natural aid."

Her eyes widened, "You don't mean-"

Ren walked over to the fridge, procuring a pitcher of an algae concoction, "You can either drink 30 milliliters of medicine, or you can drink a liter of algae."

Begrudgingly, she walked over and downed the small cup of medicine, making a face afterward that could only be described as repulsed.

"Thank you." Ren gave her a half smile and took the cup from her.

Yawning, she looked over at the group, "Hey, Jaune...Was that the nighttime one?" She asked as she sat down on a living chair.

Jaune looked down at the label and pretended to act stunned, "Oh no, we have given Nora the one that calms people down instead of the one that makes people excited."

Pyrrha sighed, "Ten minutes until class, everyone."

Ren looked at his scroll, "Hmm. Jaune, please tell Oobleck that Nora and I are absent today."

Ruby glanced over at him, "Both of you?"

Ren nodded, "Yes, thank you." He said, watching as they left. The moment they were gone, he padded over to a drowsy Nora. It took a lot to keep her down, but a small cup of nighttime medicine did a number on her. "How do you feel?"

Nora looked up at him lazily, "Like you'll be inheriting Dovendyr soon..." she giggled.

Ren shook his head, "As if you'd let me keep him." he said, sliding his arms under her knees and back. He lifted her near-effortlessly; Her small stature made her easy to carry for a short while.

Setting her down on her bed, he picked up Dovendyr and set him down next to her, "Besides, I think he likes you better."

Nora gave him a small smile, "Thank you."

Ren sat at the foot of her bed, leaning against the wall, "You're welcome."

"Ren?" she asked, sitting up.

"Hmm?" He looked over at her.

Leaning forward, she tapped his nose, "Boop."

**A/N: I really like sic fics, they're adorable. Only a matter of time before I made one, right? It's currently 9:00pm, I just wrote a whole 5 pg essay, cut me some slack if this needs to be edited.**


	4. Chapter 4: Diametric

Chapter 4: Diametric

Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren were never very similar. In everything from looks, to technique, to attitude, they were polar opposites.

While Ren was not exactly taller than the average male, he towered over the 5'1 Nora.

Where Ren was patient, always waiting for opportunity, Nora preferred to reach out and grab it.

When Nora was having an off day, she still beamed brightly, whereas on the best of Ren's days, he would crack a small smile.

Yet somehow, they enjoyed doing things together. They enjoyed them for different reasons, yes, but they both enjoyed being in the other's company.

Like when they went to a library. Ren liked reading. Nora liked when Ren read to her.

Or going to the zoo. Nora liked looking at cute animals. Ren liked watching her be so enthusiastic.

Cooking, talking, simply _being _with each other were all things they considered a nice way to spend their time.

It wasn't long before their teammates realized the duo was practically inseparable.

It took even less time for them to ask what everyone seemed to ask: "Are you a couple?"

Ren, always enigmatic, would reply, "Uhm, uh, well….." and then Nora, always playful, would respond "A couple of what?" The only similarity was that both would fervently deny the question, even if both of them started blushing heavily.

For a while, anyway.

Because everyone knows the age old saying: "Opposites attract."


	5. Chapter 5: Us

Chapter 5: Us

**A/N: We're doing sonnets in English class. Yep. Just a random few little poems in iambic pentameter for my newest addition to my OTP arsenal.**

_Lightning_

One of the first things I seemed to notice

Was that you radiated life and light

Into every dark room and crevice

No nightmares, bullies, or general stress

Could escape from you, Nora Valkyrie

Many have stated you and I are opposites

Repelling and attracting each other

That I'm dark as night, you are bright as day

I always saw us more like a puzzle

While we may not be similar looking

We somehow fit together like two halves

You and I were together for so long

I actually started to forget

That we were not "together-together".

_Lotus_

You make the best tasting pancakes ever

You may be a lil' bit antisocial

But I will never let anyone say

That you aren't a fantastic friend to have

Or that you and I don't fit together

Because while I may be more energized,

More overtly joyful or more happy

You light up the world more than I could do

With ten million bolts of pure lightning

I wish I could tell you that just knowing

I was lucky enough to have you as

My best friend makes every day worth it

But I still cannot tell you "I love you"

So for now, I touch your nose and say "Boop".

_Us_

We fit together like a big puzzle

We each sit on the two seats in a scale

We are never unbalanced or shaky

We know whenever one of us should trip

We are always there to catch each other

We are quiet and loud, or sun and moon

We are black to white, and nighttime to day

We are both fighters, hunter and huntress

We are both people, a boy and a girl

We are very different, that is true

We are stuck together, that is correct

We are never to be separated, for

We are stars, orbiting each other's world

They cannot have one without the other.


	6. Chapter 6: Tall

**A/N: ****Prompt is my own, taken from my drawing that serves as the cover of this book. If you want the dialogue, you'll have to view it on my Deviantart account.**

Chapter 7: Tall

"It's not fair," Nora pouted, "It's not like I don't get enough nutrients."

Ren sighed, "Nora, some people just don't get that tall."

Nora crossed her arms, "Easy for you to say, Mr. Almost-Six-Feet." She huffed and sat back down.

Ren gave her a small smile, closing the book he was studying,"You could wear heels, like Weiss."

Nora made a face, "But Ren, walking in heels is impossible."

"Weiss can do it fine."

Nora stuck her tongue out, "I wish I was at least average height. I'm a shrimp."

Ren sat next to her, "Or you're a shortstack of pancakes."

Her stomach growled, "I want to be _taller_, not _hungrier_." She suddenly made a face. "Ren?"

"Yes?"

"Am I heavy?"

That was not what he expected, but of course he responded, "Nora, you're _barely_ 100 pounds."

She beamed, "Good." And she suddenly hopped to her feet and jumped on him, wrapping her legs under his arms.

"Nora-!" Ren got up with her on his shoulders, "What are you-?"

"So _this _is what it's like to be tall!" She exclaimed.

"Nora, please-"

"I'm so high up!"

"Nora, I need to study-"

"Ren I could _touch _a cloud!"

"_Nora-_"


	7. Chapter 7: Laser Tag

**A/N: ****I don't even known anymore. Why am I only productive at 9 pm? I don't know. Prompt from Halleydoedog on Tumblr.**

Chapter 8: Laser Tag

"Oh no, Jaune, you can't escape me that easily!" Ruby shouted, cocking the laser gun that glowed red.

Jaune ran through the course, heart hammering fast beneath blue glowing armor. He was almost to base! So close! And then at the last second, he tripped on his shoelace, only to be shot in the chest by red-laser-toting Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry!" She called from the other side of the room.

Jaune sighed, walking out of the arena sadly.

…

Blake leaned against a wall, deciding to wait for her prey to present itself.

Hearing laughter, she fired a red beam at the wall, missing Yang by mere inches.

Using her semblance to narrowly avoid a blue beam from the shadows...but she was quickly shot in the back by Ren, who had waited for her to move.

Yang pointed to the exit, and Blake bitterly left.

…

"Pyrrha! Help!" Ruby called, as she was forced into a corner by Yang and Weiss.

"Sorry, sis." Yang smiled, taking aim at her. Just as she pulled the trigger, her equipment went dead.

Ruby looked around her sister to see Pyrrha aiming at Weiss next… But Weiss was too agile. She moved quickly, avoiding the beam so that Ruby caught it in the arm.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby yelled indignantly.

"Sorry!" Pyrrha said, surprise taking over her features when her own equipment went dead. "Aww." she said, walking past Ren towards the exit.

Weiss turned around, "Alright, Ren-" She was cut off by a red beam hitting her left arm, "Drat!"

Ren sighed, "Nora.." he turned around to face her standing in a corner.

"Boop!" she tapped his nose, "Ceasefire?" she asked innocently.

Ren looked at her; it wasn't like her to not be competitive, "Nora, the teams-"

Nora crossed her arms, "I don't wanna shoot you." She set her gun down. She outstretched her hand, "Truce?"

Ren smiled, "Nora-"

Nora practically tackled him in a hug, gently kissing him. He loosened his grip and put one hand on her waist. _Wow_, he thought, _this is a bit unlike Nora, especially in public. Why is she-_

The next few moments were a blue blur as Nora grabbed his laser gun out of his hand and shot his chest point blank.

_Well, that's certainly my Nora. _"Lesson number one! All's fair in love and war!" Nora marched off triumphantly, leaving Ren standing there wondering _what in Remnant just happened_.


	8. Chapter 8: Boredom

**A/N: ****Prompt from ****LexiMay's Pinterest. I didn't follow it exactly, only two lines are the same.**

Chapter 9: Boredom

Nora was slumped outside the bathroom door, sitting open legged and staring at the floor. _I'm so bored…Ren…_

Sighing, she cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "JAUNE!"

Scrambling over to her, Jaune proceeded to panic, "Nora! Are you okay? Where's Ren?!"

Nora waved her hand dismissively, "I'm just bored, and Ren is ignoring me."

Jaune raised an eyebrow, "Well, why would he do that?"

Nora sighed deeply and shrugged.

Jaune slouched a bit, "Well, maybe you should call him?"

Nora shook her head, "No, I tried, he won't pick up."

Jaune scratched his head, "That's not like Ren."

Nora huffed, "He and I are always together, so I don't understand why now is any different."

Slowly, the bathroom door opened to reveal Ren standing in the doorway dressed only in a towel.

"_Nora_, I was taking a _shower_."


	9. Chapter 9: Matchmaker

**A/N: ****Prompt is my friend's.**

Chapter 10: Matchmaker

Nora was lying on Ren's bed with her feet kicked up on the wall. Ren was reading a book, sitting on the edge of it. Both coexisted in comfortable silence until Nora, true to form, spoke up.

"Renny, don't you think it's kinda weird how Jaune is completely...unaware?"

Ren peered at her over his book, "To what? Jaune is oblivious to many things."

Nora sighed, "Pyrrha. It's _obvious _to everyone _but him _that she's head over heels."

Ren shrugged, "It's not our business, Nora. No matter how much you may want to play matchmaker."

The joy of a brilliant idea overtaking her features, Nora stood up swiftly and left the room.

Ren watched her go, "...Nora?"

…

"Hey, Jaune." Nora said, appearing behind him in the living room.

Jaune looked up at her, "What's up, Nora?"

She beamed, "I was hoping you and Pyrrha would want to..." she chose her words carefully, "Spend some time together tonight."

Jaune smiled, "Sounds nice. What about Ren?"

Nora laughed uneasily, "He isn't one for social gatherings." She trailed off as Pyrrha entered the living room.

Pyrrha smiled at the blond as she walked in, "Hello, Jaune."

Jaune flushed. "H-hey, Pyrrha."

Nora grinned, "Pyrrha! Are you free for hanging out tonight?"

Pyrrha considered, "I believe so. "

Nora's smile widened, "Great! Because unfortunately, I just remembered I am not, so now you and Jaune can hang out together! You two go on and enjoy your date!" she disappeared through the doorway, leaving a very confused Jaune and an even more-so Pyrrha.

Jaune turned to Pyrrha, "Did she just…?"


	10. Chapter 10: Catlike

**Premise: Ren wants to use his laptop on the couch, but Nora always occupies the space in his lap. I guess this has kinda Bumblebee if you squint really, really hard? I don't personally ship it (They do have quite a lot of chemistry but I personally like Black Sun more) but I mean, if Blake theoretically were to crawl into someone's lap… Oh god not like that. Get your dirty mind outta here.**

**Update: Okay about the whole Chapter 6 was Chapter 4 thing, honest mistake. I've saved the documents with similar names and I mixed _one_ up. No need to be passive aggressive in the review section. And yes, I'm aware that I should "be wary of things like that as the writer". It was a _mistake _my dude, I get that I can't copy and paste chapters for filler.**

Chapter 10: Catlike

Blake can be very catlike, which is well, _obvious_, given that she is part cat. But her catlike tendencies are more akin to "Always landing on her feet", unwillingness to meet people, enjoying fish… Not once had I seen her crawl into someone's lap and lie on a keyboard.

You know who was currently lying on my keyboard?

_Nora_.

Nora was lying on my keyboard. In my lap.

You'd think that I'd be the one to lie on a keyboard. Get it?

_ Lie_ on a keyboard?

…I've been around Yang too much.

Back to the point, there was currently a girl in my lap, on my keyboard, all because I wanted to study instead of stay in bed.

She had said nothing as she crawled onto my computer and sprawled out over me, giving me a look that said "pay attention to me". All because I wanted to _study_. I bet Yang didn't have to deal with Blake in her lap. If anything, Yang probably had to deal with _Ruby_ in her lap.

But...I'm nothing if not used to Nora being Nora by now. I set the computer down next to me on the sofa and patted her head wordlessly.


	11. Chapter 11: Baking, Part 1

**Premise: Nora bakes Ren cookies out of love. Unfortunately Ren is pretty sure these cookies are a ****bio-hazard.**

**A/****N: Went a little off script for this one, altered the prompt a bi****t****. ****Already have all of part 2 and most of part 3 done. You shouldn't need to wait long.**

Chapter 11, Part 1: Baking

For as long as I can remember back to when I met him, he's made breakfast for us every morning. And sometimes lunch. And almost always dinner.

Most of the time for breakfast it's pancakes (which is good, because his pancakes put all others to _shame_), and I think he mainly makes them because he knows I like them so much (he's right, they're delicious). Even when he's getting sick, or he's tired, he still does the cooking.

Partially because he likes to cook. Partially because I can't even make toast. I electrocuted the toaster last time and now Jaune won't let me touch the new one.

I can't cook, and truth be told I never really liked it all that much, but it can't be that hard, right? Right?

I feel kinda guilty that he always has to do stuff for me, like stay with me when I have a nightmare or get things off of high shelves. I feel like I don't really do much aside from hit stuff with Magnhild, occasionally save his life and very rarely helphim with his own nightmares.

Meanwhile, he makes sure I don't _starve_.

But this day will be different! Because today, I am going to try and bake his favorite cookies and by gosh, Nora, you will SUCCEED!

…

I crept quietly in the dorm, careful not to startle any of them. Normally, I wouldn't let Ren or anyone else sleep in this late, but I needed time to make cookies. Pyrrha likes cookies. Jaune likes cookies. I've seen Ren eat cookies before, so he must also like cookies!

I couldn't believe they were still asleep. _Honestly_, it was already almost 5 am and he was still dozing, along with Pyrrha and Jaune. Lazy, all of them.

Grabbing Ren's apron, I realized I didn't know the exact measurements for cookie ingredients. I can wing it, I think. Can't be that difficult.

Okay...What do I need? I need… dough.

Wait. I have to make that, too.

Okay, I need… milk. Flour. Sugar (the best part). Eggs. Do I need salt? Nah. Chocolate- Or did Ren like the ones with raisins? No, that's Jaune. Is it? I have no clue. I either need chocolate or raisins.

As I search the supplies, I am struck with a realization that alters my entire worldview.

Why. Not. BOTH?!

I managed to find a bowl, milk, eggs, flour and sugar. No chocolate _or_ raisins. (For some reason, Ren had two jars of sugar. And I thought _I _had a sweet tooth. Silly Ren.) One of the sugar jars was right next to the pepper too! Ugh. Ren should work on his organizational skills. Two jars of sugar, one next to pepper? Who uses sugar and pepper? Maybe Ren has weirder taste than I thought. And I know the milk will make very nice cookies, because the milk literally said that it was. Who knows? All I know is that without chocolate or raisins, these are going to be the most boring cookies ever.

Now, I just need measurements. Do I, though?

Nah.

I ended up pouring half the milk into the bowl. I decided to use a lot of the other ingredients to balance it out. I may have used all the sugar, but hey, the sweeter the better, right?

According to my scroll, the cookies need to bake at 375 degrees F (What does 'F' mean? Probably "fire".) for 15 minutes. _But…_ if I heat them to 3,750 degrees, they'll only take 1.5 minutes!

How do I heat them to 3,750 degrees?

…

"Yang?" I whispered, pushing open Team RWBY's door. I tiptoed closer to her bunk bed.

"Yang?" I asked slightly louder.

She opened her violet eyes, looked at me in silence for a moment before finally yawning, "...Nora?"

"Uh huh?" I asked.

"Why are you on my bed?"

…

"Thanks, Yang!" I called, walking into my own dorm's kitchen. I put the (slightly burnt) cookies down onto the table and grinned. The cookies may have been slightly blackened, but it'll only add to the crunch! Crunchy cookies were just as good as chewy ones. I hope Ren feels the same way. How could he not?


	12. Chapter 12: Baking, Part 2

**Premise: Nora bakes Ren cookies out of love. Unfortunately Ren is pretty sure these cookies are a ****bio-hazard. ****Also, I'm doing word of the day by literally compiling a list of cool words ****I like****. Today's word is Suspiration- An intense sigh.**

**A/****N: ****T****his is so far, my most viewed story on this account! ****S****hout out to those of y'all who followed and favorited. ****Also, BIG shout out to the first reviewer; If I knew who you were I'd PM a thank you but it was unfortunately, a guest who first reviewed! If you're reading this, thank you **_**so**_** much! I mean it when I say reviews matter a lot to me. I like knowing ****that ****people ****enjoy**** my stories!**

Chapter 12: Baking, Part 2

As he walked into the kitchen, he thought to himself that this was most definitely not going to be a good experience.

Nora was hunched over the stove, stirring a pot with Magnhild's hilt, hammer just barely missing the ceiling.

"Nora?" He asked hesitantly, for fear she might try and rope him into this.

She turned around and beamed, "Hi, Jaune!"

"What are you doing?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

"Making vegetable soup!" she responded cheerfully. Jaune walked over to her, peering into the pot. It looked like she was _trying_ to make vegetable soup.

But the only vegetable was leeks. Lots and lots of leeks. And the broth looked more like translucent yellow slime.

"Why?" Jaune asked apprehensively.

She shrugged, "Ren likes vegetables-_I don't know how_-and I wanted to make soup cuz it sounds easy-peasy; But not pea soup because we don't _have_ peas, but when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade, er, leek soup in this case!"

Worry lit up Jaune's mind as Nora continued to prattle on: Was Ren sick? Was Nora doing the cooking all day? Was Nora asked to cook? What else has Nora cooked?

"Did… Did Ren not want to cook today?" he tried to ask casually.

"No, I just wanted to."

_This __is__ worse than I thought. If she wanted to cook, of her own free will, did this mean she'd do it more often? The last time she cooked, she set water on fire._

"Oh." He said, letting silence fall over the pair.

Jaune glanced over at the table and let out an audible gasp. "Nora, what are those?"

She smiled, "Cookies, silly."

_They look more like volcanic rock than cookies. This __is__ too much for me_, he thought. "Be right back." he said, hurrying to get Ren. _He is the only __person I know__ that can talk __serious __sense into Nora while making it __seem __friendly._

…

"Nora… what are you doing?" Ren ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the kitchen, with a nervous Jaune in tow.

Nora whipped around, shyly hiding Magnhild behind her back despite it being taller than her, "Not stirring soup!"

Ren sighed, walking over. He was still in his pajamas, not having any time to get dressed as Jaune literally _pulled_ him out of bed.

"And why are you…_not_… stirring soup?" He asked calmly.

Nora thought a moment, finally coming up with a positively airtight excuse that wouldn't give her surprise away, "_R__en_, as my best friend in the whole world you should know it's always been a dream of mine to _not_ stir soup on a Saturday morning!"

Ren's face took on an amused expression, the kind only Nora could give him, though his voice was deadpan, "Your dream is to not stir soup on a Saturday?" He cocked an eyebrow.

She nodded hurriedly.

Ren let out another suspiration, "Nora, why are you cooking again?"

She set Magnhild down 'gently' with a thump and smiled, "I felt bad that you always have to cook, and nobody else really does it, unless you count the time Pyrrha and Yang tried to make a cake for Ruby's birthday, but I don't count _that _because that wasn't specifically for our team!"

Ren reached over and turned off the stove, "Thank you, Nora, but I'm fine cooking for the team. Really. You don't have to do this."

Nora stuck out her tongue, "But I haven't even set anything on fire yet!"

Ren made a face, "That added 'yet' is the reason that I'm the one who cooks."

Nora frowned, "So you guys aren't going to at least try anything I made?"

Ren did not have a chance to respond. Jaune panicked, looking at Ren with pleading blue eyes.

"Hello, everyone." Pyrrha called, cheerfully walking into the room.

"PYRRHA!" Nora called, "WANT A COOKIE!?"

Pyrrha jumped a little, "Uh- what?"

Nora ran over, brandishing her tray of obsidian, "Want to try one? Jaune's a chicken."

"Hey!"

Pyrrha considered, ultimately letting her altruism get the best of her. "I… would love one."

Nora let out a squee, grinning as Pyrrha took a bite with an audible crunch. She turned the same shade of green as her eyes, but kept her countenance, "It's certainly… flavorful." She gagged and put the rest back on the tray, "A bit too rich for me." She lied.

Nora looked crestfallen, "Are they _that _bad?"

Jaune scratched his head, "No offense Nora, but your cooking is-"

"Well then," Ren interrupted rather loudly (loud for him, anyway), "Why don't I make pancakes and we have more of Nora's cookies later?"

Nora lit up, then frowned, torn between telling him he didn't need to and thanking him for pancakes.

"Nora," Ren called her over, "You can help, if you want."

"Yay!" Nora exclaimed loudly, rushing over.

"Your job is to -this is very, _very _important- watch the pancakes for bubbles. It is the most crucial job, and you must be very careful. You cannot move or even speak; You must be that serious for this. Otherwise all is lost. Only speak if you see bubbles. We can't risk losing the bubbles." Ren said severely.

Nora nodded gravely, "Okay. I won't let you down!" She said, "I will be _so serious_."

Jaune and Pyrrha were left standing aside, watching as Ren made pancakes and Nora silently glared at them, waiting for bubbles.

Jaune looked over at Pyrrha, "I can't tell if he was that serious about pancakes or if he just wanted her to forget about making us eat the coo-" he was promptly silenced by Miló pelting him across the room and into a wall.

"I'm sorry!"


	13. Chapter 13: Nightmares And Nuckelavees

(I wrote a kinds nice oneshot. Idk, I was tired, it was 12pm and I figure I need to update this. I apologize for any OOCness, but fear can heavily impact characterization. I just… wanted to write something corny I guess. Part 2 of the previous twoshot should be uploaded tomorrow. I'm sorry for the delay.)

Some nights were harder than most.  
Some nights, the terrifying Nuckelavee would plague the minds of either (or both) Ren and Nora. They had finally, _finally_ defeated that vile creature just hours before- so why now of all times did it return in their dreams?  
Some nights, one would find themselves awakening in a cold sweat, too scared to move or even think. Too scared to close their eyes and return to that horrible night.  
Most nights, the simple companionship of their best friend would deter the nightmares.  
This was not one of the easy nights.

_Every time I've closed my eyes tonight, I see it._  
_That battle. Again. And again. But...different. I see __it __clearl__y: __Ren fighting. And me holding him back. But when my eyes close __tonight__, my grip breaks. I don't have the chance to knock sense into him. And he rushes forward. And I watch. And I can't do anything, as he charges, as he fights, as he slips- Just one slip is enough- as it's spikes elongate, as Ren, the one person who cared about me for so long is...Is-_  
_I open my eyes again and I realize I'm crying..sobbing.. I look over at his bed. He's under the covers._ _But is he breathing? Is he alive? Is he-?_  
I accidentally choke on a sob, making a pitiful noise between hacking and crying hysterically.  
He's out of his bed within seconds, wrapping his arms around me and gently rubbing my back.  
"It's alright, Nora," he whispers, "You're okay." But I don't give a damn that I'm okay. I start sobbing harder as I'm pressed against his chest because I can feel his heart beating and I'm just. So. _Relieved_.  
He pulls back, more worried than before. I can see it in his eyes, even though a few beams of moonlight are all that's illuminating the room.  
"Nora, what's wrong?" He asks, even though he no doubt knows it was a nightmare. He wants to know what happened in it, because normally he talks me through it, pointing out why it'll never happen. Never in a condescending way. Somehow, he manages to do it in a way that simply let's him assure me we're safe.  
I have no desire to hide it from him, but just opening my mouth to speak, to tell him i can't sleep because he could have _died_... I launch into full on hysterics, positive I'm going to drown in my own tears. The front of his shirt is already drenched.  
He's trying to talk to me but it sounds so foreign. I can't make out a single word; I must be waterlogged. His hand gently shaking my shoulder is enough to get me focus to snap back to him.  
"Nora!" He whispers in a harsher tone. "Nora, talk to me." This time it's more worried than harsh, and I force myself to oblige.  
But all that comes out is "I...I..." broken by sobs. I swallow. "I'm so g-glad you're a-alive."  
He releases a breath I didn't realize he'd been holding and pulls me in tight, "I'm glad you're alive, too, Nora," he says into my hair. I sigh shakily, glad I no longer have to fully answer his earlier question.  
Rubbing up and down my lower back, he sighs, "I'll be here for you no matter what, Nora. I promise what happened earlier won't happen again. I won't lose control again." He waits silently for me to regain my composure before asking me, "Will you be alright?"  
I nod, wiping my face with the hem of my shirt, "Yeah."  
He smiles, in that special way he only does around me, "Would you like to go back to sleep now?"  
I nod once more, and he lays out his left arm for me to use as a pillow. I wrap my arm around his torso and he does the same to me.  
I begin to fall asleep to him gently rubbing my shoulder and back in an effort to soothe me. I look at my arm around his and realized I was… desaturated. I was used to this feeling by now. _Of course he would use his semblance to calm me down..._  
I smile.  
Because even though some nights have nightmares, all nights are going to have Ren.  
_No matter what._


	14. Chapter 14: Little Things

**Quick update: I realized I hadn't posted to this in over a month… yikes… so I'll just fix that real quick. Prompt is mine though I have no doubt there are similar things out there. I just wanted a quick 200 word drabble about "little things". And for once, I wanted to attempt Ren's POV, because all the introverts I know spend their time thinking things over a lot I thought this would fit him better.**

Chapter 14: Little Things

To most people, Nora cannot be tolerated for longer than 10 minutes. Her perky demeanor and boundless energy tends to annoy most people, and then they don't wait long enough to see anything other than that.

But when she's been your best friend for over a decade, it's incredibly difficult to not pay attention to the little things.

There are so many of those things that nobody but I has noticed, in the same vein of the way that she can differentiate between my (admittedly enigmatic) expressions with a simple glance.

For example, her handwriting. Even if she's in a rush, she will still take the time to dot every single 'i' or 'j' with a heart or star, and when signing her name, the 'o' also gets a gratuitous heart in the middle.

Or how when she's comfortable enough with a person, they effectively become a pillow/source of heat.

Or the times she tells random stories that somehow last an hour. I've noticed that she'll go on even if she thinks that nobody cares. I've noticed that when I point out the most insignificant detail later on, her eyes get a little brighter.

I notice a lot of things.


	15. Chapter 15: Fake

**Author's Note: Danggg it has been a super long time since I updated this. In my defense, I've been busy working on Of Pink Pancakes and Love Letters in some capacity this whole time (from planning out the whole thing to writing the first several chapters and then editing them), and if you enjoy these oneshots, you should go read that. It's my typical romance/friendship/fluff but longer than a normal oneshot.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Fake**

* * *

The evening breeze smelled like flowers, the sun shone bright, and Nora Valkyrie was deeply, irrevocably _angry_ with Lie Ren.

_Clang_!

She threw the blue watering can into the floor. "Three months!"

The dorm generally proved to be a quiet place during dusk- Pyrrha and Jaune would always be training, Nora would be cleaning Magnhild or finishing her homework and Ren was able to read silently. Peacefully.

But any calm atmosphere to the evening was shattered like glass now that he was being yelled at- for presumably no reason.

Ren looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. His eyes roamed over the now-dented watering can and up to Nora's reddened face.

"Pardon?"

"Three months! You tortured me for _three months_!"

The dormitory door creaked open, and in walked Jaune and Pyrrha, both of whom were locked in an animated conversation.

At least until their eyes caught the dampened floor.

"What...happened here?" Pyrrha asked slowly.

"Did one of you have an accident?" Jaune narrowed his eyes and gestured to the wet puddle seeping into the carpet.

Ren closed his book, "Nora's upse-"

"HE WATCHED ME WATER A FAKE PLANT FOR _THREE MONTHS_!"


	16. Chapter 16: Like-Like Me

**A/N: Prompt was sent to me by a friend, and I know it's from Tumblr but I've no clue what user.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Like-Like Me**

* * *

To call the group "busy" was an understatement. Everyone was bustling about, making small changes to their hair, the decor, etc, or they were double checking said changes.

The group had been up since the crack of dawn, making sure the small party was perfect, and unfortunately this had meant that Ren and Nora hadn't even seen each other since they'd woken.

The ginger sat in a chair, nervously bouncing her leg and fiddling with her hands. She'd been needing to talk to Ren, and she was on a time crunch. But with every girl in the RWBY/JNPR alliance all getting ready together, she hadn't had a single window of opportunity. In the chaos that was every member of RWBYPyrrha flitting in and out of the room all at once, Nora managed to escape, bumping into Ren immediately.

"Nora?" He smiled a little as he took in her appearance, "You look-"

"I needed to ask you something." She burst.

"Uh…" he looked down at his watch, "We really need to hurry but, sure, what did you need?"

She blushed heavily, "I, uh, I really like you, and I needed to know... if you uh.. like-liked me?"

Ren blinked, brow raised in confusion.

"Nora, we're getting married in ten minutes."


	17. Chapter 17: Anytime

**A/N: Wow, so many people have been reviewing my Renora stories! I'm really glad you guys like my silly little fluffs. BTW, I just wanted to let everyone know that if (for some reason) any of my chapters in here have any type of spoilers for Volume 7, I promise to clearly put warnings at the top of each one. This story doesn't have any spoilers, but I just wanted to clarify that I'll never drop any without making it clear!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Anytime**

* * *

"Ren, I need to tell you something."

He looked over his shoulder at her, "Hm?"

"I love and appreciate you." She said genuinely.

"I feel the same, truly, but may I ask why you're telling me this _now__?_"

Nora shrugged, smiling, "Just figured _anytime_ is a good time to tell someone how much you love and appreciate them, don't you think?"

Ren yawned, rolling over to face her, and sighed, "Of course, just _preferably_ not at 2am when I'm trying to sleep."


	18. Chapter 18: Basically A Hundred

**Chapter 18: Basically A Hundred**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_****The timeline of this chapter is somewhere out in Mistral, before Beacon but wayyy later than Kuroyuri. I wrote this with the idea they were 15 and making money by taking on odd jobs involving killing Grimm, and then staying in said towns before setting off again. 15 year old nomads crossed with bounty hunters crossed with huntsman. Yup. And I felt like ending with the idea that Ren also had romantic feelings for her before Beacon but, unlike Nora (who did realize and admit in "Boop" that she was definitely feeling things), he just tried his hardest not to think about it or admit it, even to himself.**

* * *

She sat cross legged in front of the window, the sunset her only light source as she worked on more grenades. She'd forgotten to do so before their last venture back into the wilderness; They'd already left the small village, in search of a few beowolves that were giving local hunters and fishermen trouble out in the surrounding forest, when she finally remembered her sad lack of explosives.

Of course, the duo had still dispatched them fairly quickly and easily (they'd been doing this for years now, after all) but she still lamented the fact that she hadn't gotten to blow them off the face of Remnant. An undeniable truth of life is that things are simply more fun when big pink explosions are involved.

Thankfully, she didn't need to blow the Grimm up for the villagers to be grateful. Just get rid of them. And most of the time, they'd have other little jobs anyway. Being able to kill Grimm was in high demand out here, and though they weren't paid like licensed huntsmen, at least they made enough lien to pay for shelter, food, and ammunition (sometimes not all at once).

So, now that they were staying in this little inn for the next week, Nora was taking the opportunity to make sure that this time, she'd have the ability to rain death and destruction over Grimm via big pink explosions (the _best_ way to rain death and destruction down on things). Her best friend, however, wasn't thrilled she was handling grenades indoors.

"Come on, Ren!" She whined, having set down the weapons and dramatically flopped onto the bed, next to an exasperated Ren.

He sighed, "How can you be sure you won't accidentally detonate one? At best, you'll start a fire."

Nora scoffed, "I'm like, seventy-five percent sure it won't blow up, and that's _basically_ a hundred."

Ren raised an eyebrow, "You're remarkably terrible at inspiring my confidence in your abilities to both not set off explosives, and comprehend math." He glanced over at her, observing silently that she looked very nice when the sunset caught her hair. Depending on how she moved, the strands would go from coral to copper to golden.

"You're the only person who's ever tried to teach me math, so really, all that means is that you suck at teaching math." Briefly, Nora stuck her tongue out and caught his eyes. He sighed, tearing his gaze away from her face. Which definitely did not look very pretty at the moment. Definitely.

"Besides," she confidently began, "Excluding all the times my calculations have been wrong, my calculations have never been wrong!!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, spell only slightly broken. "If you blow the room up, I'm not helping you put out the fire."

She smiled, getting back to work on her grenades, "That's okay, I can put the fire out myself when it starts."

Ren nodded tiredly before his eyes widened in alarm, "Wait, _when_ the fire starts?"

Nora blissfully ignored his concern as she slid off the bed and landed on the floor, beginning to load her weapon again.

"Nora, what do you mean _when_?"

"Can't hear you over the sound of all the Grimm cowering in fear," she fiddled with one of the grenades before shoving it into Magnhild.

"_Nora-_"

"There, all done!" She set down the fully loaded hammer by the desk, and smiled proudly, hands on her hips.

"Now you don't need to worry about anything catching fire…_yet_… and we can go to bed!" She paused, beaming. "You love going to bed. Sleeping is like, your third favorite thing, after cooking and me, of course." She added, giving him her best _"How can you be mad at something this adorable?" _smile.

He regarded her for a moment, "The room better not spontaneously combust."

"I was only _slightly_ rough with the canisters." She said, only half joking. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she hummed something and took the room key off the desk. "I'm going to go grab food from downstairs. If the room catches fire, yell for me."

"Remember to stop, drop and roll~!" She sang as she closed the door behind her.

Ren blinked a few times before sighing deeply and running a hand through his hair. He'd always been patient, slow to anger and annoyance in general; Combined with the fact it was nigh impossible to stay annoyed at Nora (compared to others, who'd be met with slightly irritated silence as opposed to his normal, content silence), he'd never truly argued with her (sometimes, admittedly poorly thought out) plans. Only talked her down from her well-meaning yet incredibly dangerous ideas. She was his best (and only) friend, after all.

Recently, however, he had noticed a slight shift. As to what that shift was, he was trying to figure it out, but lately he'd started noticing little things about her that made his heart beat irregularly or his thought process halt, among other things. Perhaps he was getting sick.

There was another, more likely explanation. One he tried not to dwell on. He couldn't really be sure of anything, not right now, so it was useless thinking on it too long... still, trying not to think about something and actually not thinking about it were two different things. He had maybe a seventy-five percent stake in these… feelings… being anything other than him getting sick.

But then again, to some people, seventy-five is basically a hundred.


	19. Chapter 19: Something Ethereal

**Chapter 19: Something Ethereal**

* * *

**Author's note: I wrote this at 3 am yesterday and just discovered it. A lil bit of editing later and it's a finished oneshot. Tbh I dunno what my exact inspiration for this was, but I can tell you with certainty that "ethereal" has been my favorite word for about 5-6 years, ever since reading it in a Skyrim concept art ****book in an entry about Wispmothers. I think the main basis for the "He likes to listen to her talk, which is good because she talks about lots of beautiful, happy stuff" is a romantically exaggerated combination of canon Ren and Nora/me and my irl best friend. Btw they are most definitely a couple towards the end in this one. There's some ~romance~ *jazz hands*.**** But yeah, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

He liked listening to the sound of her voice.

No matter what event was occuring, the feelings he was experiencing, or the words she was saying, he liked hearing it.

Her mouth moved faster than her thoughts, and she'd spill the words before she could finish formulating them. She'd stumble over phrases and forget what words meant, and interrupt herself to try and describe whatever adverb she'd misplaced. She'd go on for ages about whatever her current hyperfocus was if he let her.

And he let her.

He liked hearing her, and she liked that he listened. Before him, no one had given her that. Letting her talk calmed them both down.

He could spend an hour focusing on her rather than whatever thoughts would pop up with the sole purpose of stressing him out. She could get all of her strange, energetic, bright, impossible ideas out of her head and into the air.

"How was your day?" He'd ask whenever he needed a break from something draining. She'd describe in vivid detail the color of the sunrise when she woke up, the doodle she'd penned atop a neon yellow sticky note, the amount of purple flowers she'd come across; a day filtered through Nora's eyes was something ethereal if you had the patience to listen to her.

Summer storms were the perfect weather to dance in. Fields were the best place to lie down. Hands were made for swinging hammers, finger painting, and holding other hands.

They used this arrangement, her talking and him listening, beyond a general sense. There was virtually no stress, no fear, that Ren's semblance couldn't assuage long enough to ground himself. And whatever pain somehow managed to slip through the cracks was still no match for his Nora.

"Tell me a story." He'd asked once, voice tender, a few minutes after awakening from a nightmare; the image of a city cloaked in flames and bodies strewn about still haunting his mind.

She was leaning back against the pillows, side of his head resting against her collarbone. In this position, he could feel her pulse, and she could easily run her fingers through his hair.

Smiling gently, she drew daisies on his back with her finger, "What do you want to hear?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist, sighing softly. "Make something up."

Her smile widened. "Once upon a time, there was a bed of sloths."

He smirked, looking up at her.

"And one of them was _weird_." She whispered conspiratorially, "It wasn't super slow, instead, it was super fast!" He breathed a laugh.

"And nobody could catch up to it. So, it wasn't allowed to enter any sloth races."

"Sloth races?"

"Like horse races, except the sloths are both the rider and the ridden."

He raised an eyebrow, "Interesting setup."

"Let them have their fun." She poked his side.

He exasperatedly rolled his eyes.

"So anyway, none of the other sloths let it compete, and it was really sad. So, it decided to team up with it's super slow sloth friends, and they started their own sloth race gang, except with bicycles."

She beamed, emphatically throwing her arms up into the air, "And then all the mean sloths said 'oh my gosh look how fun!' And they set aside their differences and formed a bike gang! And they lived happily ever after causing bike related chaos! The end."

Ren sighed contentedly. "Truly the underappreciated storyteller of a generation." Reaching his hand up, he laced their fingers together.

Nora stuck out her tongue, "You _wish_ you could be in a sloth bicycle gang."

He smiled slightly, "Who doesn't?"

"Not me," she grinned, "I'd totally be in a sloth bicycle gang! And I'd have super long arms, which means that I could give people double hugs. Hugs where you wrap your arms around somebody twice!" She squeezed his hand, to which he responded by pressing a sleepy kiss to her collarbone.

Maybe he could have snapped back from nightmares on his own, but it was faster and far more pleasant to just drown out the fear, the pain, anything unpleasant, really, with her.


End file.
